


Riverdale lives within

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Friends, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -what happens when your past stars down at you? What happens when the past finally catches up with you? Running away from a small town was a hard thing to do. Never escaping that small town. Your always going to be that small town but you made it. What happens when the past stares right into your future?-
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids on tumblr and ig. Go check out her work.

Betty Cooper is no small town girl. She hated that life she ran from. Riverdale was everything she hated.

There was only one thing she loved more than anything in Riverdale was Jughead Jones but the past was the past.

She grabbed her little tips from pops and got a train ticket out of there.

It brought her to a beach town. She worked out her bosses grage building her company that was 10 years ago. 

Now she was in California making the big leagues. She was 28 and was the best of her career.

She was no small town girl.

She was so proud of herself with how far she’s come. She was so work driven. She hasn't had anyone else apart from Jughead. Granted she had drunken hook ups but a girl has needs. She hasn’t heard anything from him or about him since she left. All she hoped was that he was doing well. She always did.

Betty was currently at her company Blue Serpentines Magazine. She was with her best friends in her office waiting to see the new hire she missed Sam highering as she went to her Spanish company. The new hire would be there within the next hour. Betty was excited to meet him.

"So Sam is obviously in love with this guy. Tell me about it."

“He literally sounds like the perfect guy.”Sam said

"Go on." Betty smiled. Sam showed her the information on him."God he sounds like a dream."

“Let’s just hope he’s hot too.”

"It would be nice." Betty giggled.

“And he’s obviously mine so don’t get any ideas.” Sam teased.

"What no that's unfair." 

"Ugh women are so much better." Avery smirked.

“You can’t lie and say this guy doesn’t sound perfect.” Sam said.

"Yeah well I like pussy." Avery shrugged. Sam just laughed. "So where is he from?" Betty asked as she sipped on her smoothie.

“A small town in New York.”

Betty choked on her smoothie. She hoped it wasn't anyone from Riverdale or Greendale. They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Betty yelled smiling.

They door opened up. Betty looked up to see a blast from her past. She looked up to see the eyes she loved so much. The eyes that told her he loved her. That they were forever. 

The Jughead Jones was standing in her office. 

“Hi...”

"Hey." Betty whispered staring into his eyes.

Betty motioned for him to sit down. He sat down in front of her desk. She was completely stunned. She had a five year contract with him. 

"So we have a five year contact but we can change it." Betty told him.

"Nonsesne Mr Jones here is amazingly handsome and funny. We need him on our team." Betty just nodded. "Its a pleasure to have you on our team. I have the contract to sign. I will show you to your photography room."

“Okay.”

Betty passed him the contact. She saw no ring on his hand. He signed it."Girls can you leave us to talk?" The girls left leaving them alone. Jughead just looked at her."Hi Juggie."

“Hi.”

"Your here at my company." She whispered.

“Yep.”

"You reached your dream." Betty teared up happily for him. Jughead didn’t say anything."You look good jug."

“You too.”

"Oh I don't know. I did get my hair cut the other week." Betty smiled at him. "About that contact I can shorten it... oh and ignore Sam she has a crush on you. Its kind of sweet I guess." He just nodded."So the contract." Betty accidentally touched his hand.

“Yeah?”

"I can shorten it to a year and if you want to sign on after for longer we can do that." She explained.

“I want a job Betty. I’m not just giving that up to make you less uncomfortable.”

"Juggie I don't mind that your here. I know your the best and I only hire who I think has potential. So sign the contact then."

“I already did.”

Betty nodded.

"Let's go to your studio." He just nodded as he stood up."If you need new equipment you fill those forms out and submit them to me. I am in the office all the time. I practically live here and I'm very hands on but you know that." She explained heading to the elevator.

Jughead just nodded.

She directed him to his floor. She had a half a floor dedicated to her photographers.

"Your office is that one. If you need me I'll be writing an article." She told him.

“Okay.”

"Juggie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Betty walked away back to her office. As she left Sam replaced her. “Hey.” She smiled 

“Hi.” He smiled back.

"So we'll be spending awhile together. I'm head of social media. Avery is head of fashion. You've now met Betty. She's the best."

“Nice to meet you.”

"Its my pleasure. So we hide the good snacks. Fyi." Sam flirtatously touched his arms.

“Well I love snacks.”

"Me too. Hey I know this is insane but you seem like a great guy maybe would you like to go on a date?" Sam smiled.

“Sure.” He smiled too.

"Perfect. I'll let you get settled in." 

Sam headed to tell the girls happily. Avery was getting these looks finalised by Betty.

“I have a date with the new guy!” Sam squealed excitedly.

"What? No." Betty said.

“I asked him out and he said yes!”

"Good for you." Betty uttered annoyed.

“He’s so hot.”

"Sam get back to work. Me and Avery are busy."

“I just wanted to tell you guys.”

"Well good for you." Betty snapped.

“What are you being so mean about it?!”

"I'm not it's not like he's my ex." She laughed coldly.

“Then why are you acting like this?!”

"Sam its fine. I'm just stressed." She lied. 

Betty checked her phone for the time. She still had a picture of them as a couple at the drive in. Avery saw it. Avery eyes widened. ‘You need to tell her.’ She mouthed. ‘She won’t break girl code.’ Betty shook her head. 'I'll explain later.' She mouthed back.

Avery just sighed.

"Sam please we'll see you at lunch."

Sam stormed out to work. Avery looked at Betty to explain."I walked away from his and our town. I hurt him. He wanted to say there and I didn't. I knew if I didn't leave I wouldn't leave because I would see the love in his eyes."Betty looked at her lock screen.

“So you dumped him?”

"Yeah... but he kept saying I was made for bigger things and he encouraged it." She teared up.

“Oh.”

"So I can't destroy his happiness again." Betty sighed.

“So you’re just going to let Sam have him?”

"You love Sam let's not forget about that."

“Take what’s yours B and I’ll take what’s mine... we can’t just let them get away.”

"But how?" Betty asked.

“If you tell her she’ll back off.”

"I can't do that to her or him. I just have to suck it up." She sighed.

“Do you love him?”

"I've never stopped but Av I can't do that to him." Betty sighed. "Let's just go grab dinner and ask him to join us."

“Okay.”

Betty headed to the canteen as she sat with Jughead. She pulled out her dinner. She smiled up at him as she cut her crust off giving it to him. An old habit that has never stopped. Jughead smiled faintly.

Betty smiled up at him. "So Juggie..." Sam came over to them. "Jughead how has your day been so far. Apparently quit pleasing." Betty bit into her sandwich angrily.

“It’s been good.”

"I'm sure it has." Betty uttered practically in hailing her sandwich. Jughead just looked at her. Sam placed her hand on his lap. "Anyway I have a meeting across town. So enjoy your first day at work."

“Thanks.”

Betty just left her apple for him. It's been 10 years but as soon as she sees him all her old habits kick in. She missed him so much. He always believed in her and now he was working for her. 

How was that fair? Why couldn't they meet at a wedding and come together like that?

They had such an extraordinary love. Betty just missed him. It wasn't fair how life worked. How their paths intertwined again only to do a whole 180. For now all she could do was watch him from a distance.

Betty decided to talk a walk around the block. When she came back to her office she looked through old photos of them. She was currently stuck looking at their first photo together. Jughead hated his photo taken but loved taking them.

They were sitting at Pop’s together. He was unaware of the picture being taken by Kevin as he kissed her cheek. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Betty was laughing at one of Kevin's awful dates as Jughead wasn't really listening but kissing her. They were all really close. It felt like a different life now.

She barely spoke with Kevin and Jughead was completely out of the picture until now. She decided to message Kevin.

B: I know it's been awhile but I miss you. When I'm in New York let's meet up

K: sure.

B: it's on me

He didn’t answer. Betty knew that was going to happen. She pushed everyone away. She missed her best friend and her ex.

She hasn’t spoken to Veronica and Archie since either. Betty sent them a message too. She might as well reconnect when she had her phone out.

B: we should meet up when I'm in nyc

V: maybe

B: okay

Veronica just left her on read. Betty sighed throwing her phone against the wall.

She should’ve never pushed everyone away. She was young and stupid. She just wanted to escape that small town. She wanted to badly to meet with Jughead and explain herself. Yet he would just walk away or ignore her. Its something she's going to have to learn to except.

She just got back to work. Work was the only thing that kept her centred. It's the thing that calmed her. This was her sanctuary. She just wanted to move on.

Betty has pushed everything into the back of her mind. She focused all her energy into this one thing. She had reached her life goal.

Now she had her biggest regret staring back at her. The one thing she regretted most walking away from Jughead Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids. Go check out her edits on ig and tumblr. She is an amazing writer

10 years ago-

Betty Cooper was madly in love with Jughead Jones. A love so strong it was scary for how young they were. They were 18 but going strong for 3 years of their life.

To them this wasn't some puppy love. 

In a town so small you had limited options but a love like that you couldn't fake.

They were so happy together. They did everything together and were rarely apart. They only ever really thought about where they would go after high school. Jughead wanted to stay in Riverdale but Betty wanted to escape their fair town. Jughead didn’t want to leave his family. The serpents were his everything.

They were currently meeting up at the bunker. They knew they needed to talk as graduation gained on them. But deep down they just wanted to savour their time together. Jughead was there waiting for her. She climbed down the lader to Jughead picking her up. He span her around happily. Betty giggled and kissed him.

"Hey baby."

“Hey beautiful.” He smiled.

"Hi." She kissed him. "I missed you today. How are the serpents?"

“They’re good. I missed you too.” Betty smiled at him."That's good. Cher kicked my ass at cheer." Jughead just smiled. "I'm sore." She pouted.

"And still in uniform."

“Too sore for sex?” Jughead teased.

"Maybe if you give me a rub down first." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around him happily as she laid down on the bed as Jughead held her happily. Betty softly moved his hair our the way."Your hair needs a trim but I love it how it is." Betty giggled.

“My beanie always covers it Betts. I don’t notice.”

"But your gorgeous girlfriend does." 

"Oh yeah? What is my girlfriend like?" He teased.

“Shush.” She giggled. 

“You’re the only one who ever sees me without my beanie.”

"I'm honoured but don't cover up your handsome head. Plus how can you wear it in summer." Betty pulled a confused face. Jughead took it off. “Better?”

"Definitely." Betty kissed his nose. Jughead smiled at her. "So are we going to ignore our conversation we need to speak?" She teased.

“We could talk... or we could make out?”

"Or we could do both?" Betty kissed him.

“Fine.”

"So I want out of this small crappy town." She pouted.

“I want to stay.”

"I know baby but I believe you can do bigger things then this shitty town. I know your family is here but they'll understand. But I know you want to stay." Betty leaned her head on his chest."You know I love you right?" She added.

“I love you too. I just really don’t want to leave. The serpents are my family.”

"I know. I just think we could do great things baby."

“We can... here.”

Bring looked up at him. "I can't here there's already competition and I don't want to compete with family." She pouted.

“I can do photography and writing here Betty. My whole life is here.” Betty hugged him. "I know." She teared up.

“Our life is here Betts.” He kissed her.

"But I want to make it big."

“I know.”

"Do you think I can?" She wondered.

“Of course I do.”

Betty nodded.

"Baby I know your destined for greater things than Riverdale. That's why its do hard." Jughead confessed.

Betty just nodded again.

"Your bigger than Riverdale Betts. You have ambition which is rare for this town. Take it and use it. We'll figure things out. What ever happens our love is strong enough to find our way back to each other. I believe it is. Your my serpent queen."

"Your serpentine." She whispered smiling.

Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back as she started to make out with him. Jughead deepened the kiss. She gently cradled his lap not breaking the kiss. Jughead held her waist. Betty softly grinned on him wanting to forget their conversation.

They continued to kiss as clothes slowly came off. They were just left in their underwear as Betty pulled a condom out. Jughead kissed her neck.

"Baby."Betty moaned softly.

“Yeah?”

"I love you." She kissed his lips sweetly as she sank into him. He groaned softly. “I love you too.”

She leaned forward angeling herself deep inside him all whilst she sucked a hickey in his neck. He moved deep inside her. Betty smiled moaning softly at her boyfriend's movements. Jughead kissed her passionately. She smirked at him as she flipped them so he was on top. He kissed her neck as he moved.

"More Juggie."

He moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. She just moaned louder thank God the bunker was sound proof. Jughead groaned as they moved faster. She loved teasing him hearing how he reacts to her.

He loved her so much. Each time they had sex just got better and better. Their connection intensified with each movement. This love was bigger than them. Sometimes it scared them how much they loved each other.

They climaxed together hitting their high as they hugged each other. “That was amazing.” Jughead groaned.

"It always is baby." Betty kissed him. Jughead smiled at her."I love you."

“I love you too.”Betty hugged him.

____

A couple weeks passed and Graduation happened. Betty was tired as she drove to his trailer. They were so proud of themselves for finally graduating.

But came graduation came with Betty leaving. She knew if she looked in his eyes she would have stayed. She got to the trailer park and headed to his trailer. She knocked on his door filled with nerves and sadness.

He opened it happily. Betty just hugged him as she cried.“What’s wrong Betts?”

"I love you so much...This is why it's so hard. You said I deserve better than Riverdale. Do you really believe that?" She whispered."I need to hear it baby... I need to before I decide."

“Of course I believe that.” He whispered.

"I love you so much... but Riverdale is only part of me. I don't want to be seen as a townie all my life baby." Betty tugged off the serpent ring. She handed him a letter and it back. She also gave him his graduation present. "I need you to let me go after graduation. I have 10 dollars from my tips and I'm going to get a train out of here. But I can't have you see me after graduation because I won't leave."

“So your social status is more important than me? You just temporarily used me only to think that I’m scum.”

"No your not scum baby. I need to leave and when I have a good home for us I'll call you. I love you so much and if you run after me I can't go. I love you so much and it physically hurts to leave you. But I won't follow the Cooper curse." Betty admitted.

“So after 3 years together you’re just going to push me aside and act like it didn’t happen?!” Betty could tell he was getting upset. Betty shook her head cupping his face. "Never... I will always need you Juggie. But you want to stay here. I can't.... I'm not this small town girl but I am your girl... You promised me we could find each other when the time is right. Fate baby." She cried kissing him.

He pulled away from her. “Leave.” He angrily wiped at the tears on his cheeks. Betty gently wiped his tears away. "Baby please." Betty whispered.

He pulled away from her. “I said leave.” Betty just nodded. "Please read the letter." Jughead just walked into the trailer and slammed the door shut.

Graduation was the worst part to get through. They were both looking at one another crying. He knew deep down this was the best for her but they loved each other.

They were supposed to go out to Pop’s together for ice cream after but now they weren’t together. Jughead just went home. He decided to read the letter. 

-Dear Juggie, 

I don't how to write this. How do I say goodbye to the only man I have ever properly love, loved. No love. 

How do I say goodbye to my Juggie? You have been my anchor. My rock. My lover. My best friend all at once.

I am no small town girl. If I stay here I will die from suffocation. Riverdale is the town where you either stay or leave. There's no in between.

Trust me I understand that your family is here. That's why I never asked you to leave. Over the years the serpents became my family. Your their anchor baby. 

I know this is painful but I couldn't stay in Riverdale. Maybe someday if we meet again I'll explain. But you made my time in Riverdale the best it could ever be. 

I know our love is strong enough to come back together. You can't fake a love like ours. If we do ever cross paths again and your happy. You find someone else... as much as it kills me I will respect your decision. 

Love is a crazy thing. I am lucky enough to have experienced it with you my love. I know your going to hate me. And that's going to take a while to come around too. But just know I love you. Its always going to he you. 

We might be apart now but we're not apart in our hearts. 

Hate me or love Jughead.

With you I chose love a thousand times over. I will always chose love with you. I will accept the pain because loving you it's like the stars and the moon come alive. It's like galaxies and sunsets. 

Our love have may taken a pause but each day we rise and we rise to the love we felt. 

Until we meet again Romeo,

Betts/Juliet-

Jughead just sighed and put the letter away. He was so upset with her. He put it in the box labelled Betty. For now he needed to hate her to heal his wounded heart. 

____

Betty was trying to hold it all together. She had done the hardest thing. She had bought a 10 dollar ticket to a random beach town. There she will do online classes where she can work to save for her business.

Betty was currently sat on the train as she pulled up videos of them together. She must watched them on loop as she cried. 

She couldn’t help but think she was making a mistake. She loved him but she feared it wouldn't be forever. She feared if she stayed she'll be trapped. She just hoped someday he could forgive her.

She knew it would be a long process but she's willing to work through it. 

Their love was bigger than them. Bigger than Riverdale but most importantly it was true love. A love that you can't fake. A love that no matter how much time has passed can always find the hearts it belongs too.


	3. Chapter 3

Present day-

A month have passed and Jughead had settled nicely into the office. Betty would see him around the office but they only ever really spoke when it came to work.

Sam and Jughead have been on at least 5 dates. Each time they go on a date part of her hope for them to ever happen again dies. She knows it's stupid. Betty promised him in her letter to be happy for him no matter what.

Betty came into work and saw Sam with Jughead. They were kissing happily and that killed her inside. It also put her in a terrible mood for the day.

Later that day Sam and Avery came into her office to eat lunch together. They always did that and talked about their days. Today Betty was only half listening. She didn't want to hear about Jughead.

“He’s so amazing.” Sam smiled. “Last night we had a movie night and he brought me flowers.”

Betty just nodded upset. He used to do that with her. He would change between Sunflowers and Rose's. Her heart twang at the thought.

“And he’s such a good kisser.”

"Enough Sam!" Betty snapped. 

Betty walked out her office. She needed air. She felt a panic attack coming on.  
Sam just looked at Avery confused. Avery just shrugged her shoulders. She knew the truth but it wasn't her place to say. Betty clicked the elevator like a mad women trying to steady her breath.

The elevator opened and Jughead was in there. He tried to walk past her and avoid her completely. He saw her shaking and he heavy breathing. He knew her and knew that it wasn't good. She had tears in her eyes and she was shaking pressing the button. He didn’t want to talk to her but he didn’t want to leave her like that. The elevator door closed as Betty broke down sobbing.

Jughead just went to find Sam. He found her in Betty's office eating. He joined the girls. Sam rested her head on his shoulder happily.

"Baby have you seen Betty?" Sam asked.

“She was in the elevator.”

"Are you stupid Sam?" Avery asked.

“What?”

"Haven't you made the connections yet? What has Betty told us about her ex?" Avery couldn't hold her lip any longer.

“What are you talking about?”

"Just answer me what do you remember about Betty's ex?" She questioned.

“I don’t know.”

Betty left her phone so Avery clicked it on. Sam froze. She turned back to look at Jughead. “Why wouldn’t you tell me?!” 

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Sam they haven't seen each other in 10 years." Avery explained. "Betty wouldn't say anything because you two are happy."

"Well I am... we are.'

“But I can’t break girl code.” Sam said looking at Jughead.

Betty came in calmer. She heard everything. "Sam it's fine. I made a promise to Jughead years ago that I would respect his choices. You make him happy so its okay. Things like this happen." She told them.

“You can’t just be all upset and then act like it’s fine B. You’re more important to me than some guy.” 

“I’m literally right here.” He said.

"And Jughead isn't just some guy Sam." Betty said.

“Still B. Friends come first.”

"But Juggie is happy Sam. Your happy. That's what matters to me. Don't you two get it. Your happy so why does my opinion matter?" She questioned looking at Jughead.

“I don’t want you to be upset over my relationship. There’s plenty of other people out there.” Sam said. 

“I’m just going to go...” Jughead whispered.

"Juggie stay."

"Sam I'm fine. It's been 10 years. You make Juggie happy. He's the happiest I've ever seen him. Yes I've done plenty of internet stalking." Betty looked at Jughead. "Sorry about that. Sabrina was nice girl."

“Betty it’s fine.” Sam said. “We’ve only been on a few dates. Nothing special.”

"I can't do that to Juggie." Betty looked at him.

“It’s fine.” He said quietly. Betty shook her head its not. "Jug come with me." Betty brought him to the fashion closet. Jughead just looked at her. "That's why I didn't tell her. You are happy and that's all I ever want for you Juggie."

“It’s fine.”

"No its not Jughead. You really like her and I was sucking that up because I will always care about you." Betty cupped his face.

“It’s fine.” He repeated.

"Try saying that looking into my eyes."

“I literally only came here to make a name for myself before going back home.”

"Oh... so your not saying forever?" Betty whispered.

“No.”Betty just nodded tearing up.“So like I said, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have gotten involved with her in the first place.”

"So there's no hope for us is there," She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Fate is bollocks." Betty teared up.

“You ended things in the first place. You practically expect us to just walk it back but that’s not how things work.”

"I know! I've never stopping loving you....you fucking gorgeous specium!" She snapped. Jughead just glared at her."God by know you must know I find that sexily attractive." Betty huffed.

Jughead went to walk out. Betty grabbed his hands. He just looked at her."Don't walk away from me." She ordered.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

"Well I could use I'm your boss card and I'm paying you to actually talk to me." She teased smirking. "But we should speak now."

“Fine.”

"Did you read my letter?"

“Yes.”

"And?" She sat down with him. He just shrugged. "How about ask the really reason why I left?"

“You left because you didn’t want to be stuck in Riverdale.”

"That but there's more too it." She looked at him.

He just shrugged.

"I was really unhappy there Juggie. Alice kept giving me all thse medication I didn't need to be on. Her sending me to the sisters each time I did something wrong. I was one trip away from that hell that they would have killed me."

“Yeah and I wasn’t enough to help you.” He glared at her.

"You were not I wasn't enough to help my self. I was in such a dark place baby. So dark that I don't like to talk about what i did. I'm not proud of it. Its something I never told you. But leaving Riverdale was the best and healthiest option." Betty's tears fell down her cheeks.

“You didn’t even love me enough to tell me any of this.”

"How could I tell the man I loved I tried to top myself because I was in such a dark place? That's why I had to leave so I wouldn't do it again and succeed. I didn't make that decision lightly baby." Betty was fully sobbing now."I was ashamed." She added in a faint whisper.

“Can I leave now?”

"Sure. I'll be up to get new photos for the website tomorrow."

Jughead just walked out. He couldn't believe that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. He understands but he wishes he could have helped her better.

____

The following day Betty came up for her photos being taken for the website. She put some sexy but sophisticated clothes on to catch his attention.

He was sitting at his desk when she came in. Betty leaned over his desk to see the work he was working on. She purposefully did that so he could see the cut out of her breasts.

"That looks good." Betty smiled at him.

“Thanks.”

"Do I look okay? Should I change?"

“Nope. You’re fine.”

"Not too much boob? I'm trying to be classy." Betty pouted.

“Nope.” He said, he didn’t even look at her."Juggie you didn't look. You've seen them before. Please."

“I saw when you came in. It’s fine.”

Betty just glared at him pouting. Jughead got his camera. She sat on the stool pouting at him. Jughead took a photo of her. He smiled at the photo he took. "You need to smile Betts."Betty smiled and he took a photo of her."Betts that's a fake smile."

“So? It’s still a smile.” 

“Smile.” He said holding his camera up again. Betty pouted at him again.“Betty smile. Just one real smile picture and you can go.”

"I don't want to leave. I want you to make me smile." She folded her hands.

“How am I supposed to do that?”

"You always know how to make me smile." Betty shrugged.

“Well I don’t.” Betty pouted again. "Fine. I watched those musicals you begged me too."

“Really?” She smiled

Jughead took a photo of her. “Okay you’re good to go.”

"How about we grab dinner together today?"

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

"I know a diner." Betty hinted."Its Pops brother."

“If I can I’ll let you know.”

Jughead got back to work. Betty nodded as she left. He sighed as he called Archie for advice.

“Hey Jug.” 

“You know how I got that new job?”

"Yeah that amazing opportunity." Archie smiled.

“Betty is my boss.”

"You fucked up Jughead." Archie sighed.

"What the fuck? Have you fucked her brains out yet after a heated argument?" Veronica added.

“V stop. I was dating her best friend for a little bit.”

“How did I fuck up?”

"You dated her best friend. She is your boss. What the fuck is happening?" He added.

“I think she was trying to seduce me this morning.” Veronica gasped. "Tell me everything."

“Well she was wearing a top where I could kind of see her cleavage and she leaned over my desk... she kept asking me if her shirt was fine.”

"I taught her well. I miss her but she left us. She was definitely trying to seduce you." She told the boys.

“She invited me to dinner with her.”

"Are you going?" Archie asked.

“I don’t know.”

"How hot did she look?" Veronica asked.“Stop.” Jughead said.

"What I'm just asking?"

“Should I go or not?”

"Do you want to go?" Archie questioned.

“I don’t know.”

"I say do it." Veronica kissed Archie.

“Okay.”

" I mean why the fuck not? Hurt her like she hurt us."

“I’m not going to hurt her.”

Veronica sighed."Still I would see what she has to say." She added.

“Okay.”

___

Betty was in her office as she had meetings all day. She was stressed when her last meeting left. Jughead came in and sat in front of her.

“I can come to dinner with you.”

"Perfect. I'll grab my bag. I need to get of her." Betty pinched her nose.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty grabbed her bag before they headed out. They walked to the diner two blocks away. Betty ordered their regular order. They just sat down.

"So what changed?" Betty smiled. "We had an intense conversation yesterday."

He just shrugged.

Betty moved her foot along his leg. He just looked at her. She just moved her leg up higher.

"I got you your normal."

“Thanks.”

"Its okay. I need a big fat milkshake. I'm trying to sort out pairs fashion week for next month."

Jughead just nodded.

"Obviously your the photographer. Avery needs to be there and everyone is fighting to go." She pouted moving her foot further up his leg.

“Wait so I’m coming with you?”

"I don't know if I'm going. But of course Juggie your the best." Betty smiled at him. Jughead just nodded."I mean I want too but I don't deserve to go."

“Why not?”

"Because all I do is work work work. This is a work trip. I have a single mother who deserves a trip away." Betty smiled."Plus she deserves it so... I now have a writer, the fashion designer and the photographer. I have one more space. "

“You should go.”

"Maybe." She smiled as she moved her foot on him higher. Jughead just ate. "Its exactly like pops." He smiled.

"I know right. How do you think I've been surviving?"Betty smiled happily at him.

He smiled faintly. "Maybe I will come." Betty added.

"Maybe."

They were sat having an actual dinner. They weren't arguing. It was a start.

Maybe they could work together.

Maybe they could be friends.

Or maybe, just maybe they could br something more.


	4. Chapter 4

A month passed ans it was Paris fashion week. Betty decided to come after all. She had all her group currently at the airport for registration.

Betty was exhausted she hated this week it was always so stressful. Jughead was exited to go. He wanted to make a big name for himself in photography. This was the place he could do it. He was thankful for Betty.

Jughead was exhausted at the airport. He saw Betty handing out everyone's coffee orders. Jughead walked up to her to get his. She got everyone's theirs but forgot her own. She went back to get it. He headed with her to get food.

"Jug what do you want? I can get it." Betty told him.

“I’ve got it.”

"Its on the company, we'll take a breakfast burrito for him." Betty smiled.

"Betts its fine." He smiled. 

"Tough luck. Wait with me?"

Jughead nodded.

Betty waited with Jughead as she began to make chatter. 

"So do you like my company?" She asked.

“It’s been a great job so far.”

"I'm glad." Betty smiled. "Guess where I found the name from."

“I don’t know...”

"Serpents... serpentine... blue and gold. It all lead to Blue Sepentines." Betty smiled.

Jughead just nodded.

"Blue because it's my favourite colour and I love the blue gold and the serpents well because of you... sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

They got their order before heading back to the group. The flight wasn't so bad but getting to the hotel it all started to go down hill. Betty booked three rooms but only got two. Jughead didn't have a room. He told her he would find one on his own.

"No Juggie the company is paying. Avery can bunk with Tilly and you can bunk with me. Done now can everyone go get a good night's sleep." Betty pinched her nose.

“Okay.”

"Jug I'll show you to our room." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty showed them to her room before checking on the girls. She talked to them for awhile and Jughead decided to get a shower. Betty came back exhausted and stunk of the airport. Her body stricken in exhaustion she stripped herself off heading into the bathroom. 

What she didn't realise was Jughead was in the shower. She thought he had gone exploring the hotel. Betty saw his completely naked body as she was in her underwear.

"Shit sorry."

“It’s okay.” He covered himself.

"You look so good." She bit her lip."I'll just wait." Betty added checking him out. Jughead just sighed. "Juggie look I'm sorry. Your so good looking. I have women brain on. I'll just leave."

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just left as she collapsed on her bed in awe. She couldn’t get the image of him out of her head. She slipped her hands down her pants knowing he'll be awhile.

She moaned softly. Jughead could hear her soft moans moaning his name. He just groaned. "There Juggie." She moaned to herself. 

Jughead started to touch himself. He couldn't deny himself that he missed her. "No baby tease me." Betty spoke to herself slowing down. Jughead hand stroked over himself quickly. He imagined it was her hands."Fuck yes." Betty came on her own hands waiting to get in the shower. Jughead heard her breath breathing heavily as he came in his hands. He quickly washed them before letting her hand the shower.

He got dressed and sighed, laying on his bed. He wanted so desperately to head in the shower with her. He couldn't believe he just touched himself to her moaning. He decided to go call Archie instead. He headed out into the hallway to call him.

"Arch I'm fucked."

“What happened?”

"Betty was touching herself whilst I was in the shower. I heard and then you know." He sighed.

“Wait seriously?” Jughead sighed."Yes!"

“Then what are you doing? Go fuck her!” 

“That’s not a good idea.”

"Why?" He questioned."Go get a lay."

“She broke my heart.”

"She told you why though. Jug she tried to hurt herself badly beyond fixing."

“I don’t want a relationship with her again.”

"Then your a dick because Alice told me what happened."Archie told him.

Jughead hung up on him. He came back into see Betty just in a towel. He just laid down on his bed facing away from her."Juggie I know its really inappropriate but can you help me with my bra?" Betty didn't get a reply. "Your right its really inappropriate. I'll just do it the hard way in the bathroom."

“I’ll help.” He sighed.

Jughead hands went across her delicate skin. Betty moaned softly at his touch. He helped her clip her bra on in the back.

"So Juggie shall we watch a movie? Have sex? Show me some of your work?" Betty listed a few things. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I know you don't want to date me but we both could help each other out."

“I’m going to bed.”

"Think about it Juggie. We're human we both have needs. I haven't had sex in at least 5 years. We find each other attractive. Just sex. We're both focused on our work and I'm in the best mental health state I've been in for years."Betty suggests.

“Why should I agree to this?”

"You don't have too but I miss you. God I can't stop thinking about the night in the bunker." She pouted.

“There were multiple nights in the bunker.”

"True but the last time we had sex baby. Plus help me out just this once. Kitty needs help scratching an it."

“I heard you while I was in the shower.” He whispered. Betty blushed."Oh sorry." She smirked.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I mean do you blame me Juggie. Look at you. Your sexy and your body. God you turned me on before but now it's like I'm on steroids hoe horny you make me."

“We should both go to bed.”

"Together." Betty smirked.

“Betty if we were to even do anything together it wouldn’t mean anything.”

"Just sex." Betty promised.

“Fine.” He sighed.

"We don't have too." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything."God HR is going to fire my ass." She hid her head in her pillow. Jughead just sat on his bed."Stupid sex feelings." She screamed in her pillow.

He has to admit he found it cute. Jughead laughed softly. Betty looked at him pouting.

“I touched myself to your moans.” He whispered. Betty smirked at him. "I do it all the time. Remember when we recorded ourselves to see how bad we sounded. I get off to eat most days without fail. 

Jughead didn’t say anything.

Betty moved to sit next to him. "You find me hot." She teased. He nodded. "Juggie have you seen yours...fuck I've tried so hard not to come in your office and fuck you against the desk... but that sounds hot."

Jughead looked at her.

"What do you want?" She seductively whispered.

“You.” He whispered.

Betty slipped off her towel to show him her naked body apart from her bra. Jughead couldn’t stop himself as he grabbed her face and kissed her. Their lips crashed together with lust and passion. She cradled his lap grinding on him. "Please baby give kitty a punishment. She was a bad girl touching herself." Betty purred in between kisses.

He shifted them so she was pinned down on the bed. Betty looked up at him. "Tie me up baby."Jughead grabbed one of his belts to tie her to the headboard.

"You can't cum until I say baby." Betty bit her lip nodding."If you cum kitty I spank you." Jughead smirked.

Betty moaned at the thought. Both of them have always been really kinky together. She missed it so much. All of the other men she’s been with didn’t please her like Jughead did. The sex was always plain vanilla but with Jughead it was exciting and kinky.

"Can't you spank me anyway." Betty pouted.

“Beg for it.” Betty smirked at him. She wrapped her legs around him fluttering her eyelashes.“You heard me... beg.” He bit her bottom lip and gently tugged on it.

"Fuck baby. Spank my plump ass."

“More Betts... I want you to beg.”

"Please baby... I want you really bad... spank me." She wiggled her hips.

Jughead smirked and flipped her so she was laying on her stomach. He spanked her lightly. Betty moaned softly wiggling for more. Jughead smirked and spanked her again, this time harder.

"More."

He spanked her again. He then turned her back around to kiss her all the way down her body. Betty smiled biting her lip. She loved the way his lips felt against her body.

"Baby...please....I need you." She moaned.

Jughead just cradled her lap hearing her beg. He unclipped her bra before he carefully sucked on each nipple. He knew how sensitive they were. Betty couldn't help but moan. Thank god she told the girls to call if their was a problem.

As he sucked delicately onto her nipples he slipped his hands between her walls. Slowly inserting two fingers as he moved up to her clit. He softly rubbed it spreading up the paste as her moans increased. So much pleasure her senses were overwhelmed. She had missed his touch so much. Jughead didn't stop it slow down.

"Baby please."Betty begged.

"Don't come baby." 

"But." She pouted.

"Hold on."

Jughead brought her so close to her realise. She was eding to her realise when he stopped. Betty groaned in frustration. He smirked as he thrusted his large cock into her tiny tight pussy as she yelled his name in pleasure. 

He began working her tight cunt to a realise. She came quickly but they both began to move faster. Thrusting in to one another they could feel the amount of sexual tension. They continued to tease each other as she came again. It wasn't long after that he came with her for her third orgasm. 

Jughead kissed her softly realising her hands from the belt. He kissed each hand as he kissed her more. Betty held him close with her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Don't you dare think we've stopped for the night." She smirked.

"Give me five minutes babe." Jughead teased.

Betty kissed his neck. He groaned softly,"Still got it." 

They went all night have hot passionate sex. They were catching up for missed time. They both couldn't deny it felt amazing.

With a week in Paris they worked their ass's off but as soon as the work day was over they never left their hotel room.

Jughead was thankful that their was only 2 hotel room.

The only question is, how would this work back home?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The sex was great. There was no denying that. They've only been back home from Paris two weeks and they've been having sex every chance they could get.

They already made rules. 

Rule 1- no sleep overs.  
Rule 2- no hickeys.

They've already failed that one.

Rule 3- no pet names.

That one was on the outs too.

Rule 4- they can date other people.

Jughead was fine with that as long as he was getting laid. He was happy Betty didn’t want more than just sex. They were on the same page with that. They both just wanted to focus on work. Betty came in with a box for him. He looked up at her.

"So I have the sex article and this company sent our company some toys to experiment with. Write about them and link them. This is a sex swing."

“What the fuck is a sex swing?”

"Seriously baby?" Betty YouTube it and showed him.

“So we’re trying that?”

"Yep because everyone in the office gets a fun thing. They anonymously submit their opinions and I make an article about it." She smirked.

“Okay.”

"But you need to take a photo of it and help me build it." Betty pouted.

“Okay.” He repeated.

Betty leaned over his desk seductively. It wasn't even half way through the day yet. Jughead smirked at her.

"Sit with me at lunch?" Betty pouted.

“Sure.”

"Perfect. Can you come over tonight?"

"Can't I have a tinder date."

Betty instantly got jealous."Okay then. Don't be late for lunch." 

“I won’t.”

"Good I am lunch." Betty walked out.

Jughead laughed softly. He loved how she makes him laugh. He got back to work before lunch. He met up with her later that day for lunch. Betty smiled up at him as he sat next to her. She rested her hand on his thigh.

"So Av are you going to tell your crush you like her?" Betty prompted squeezing Jughead's thigh higher.

“Maybe.”

"You should." Betty smiled slipping her hand higher. Avery just shrugged. "Jug we could introduce her to T." She squeezed his man hood in her hands.

“Why?” Jughead said.

"Well they both swing that way." 

"Av is fine." Sam added jealously. 

She had always had a crush on her but didn't knew what it meant.

“Toni is with Cheryl.” Jughead said.

"Oh....Cher finally admitted she likes her." Betty smiled.

Jughead just nodded. Betty smiled at him rubbing his jeans. Jughead bit his lip. She smirked at him gripping him. Jughead just ate so he wouldn’t react.

"B what skin care are you using? Your glowing." Sam asked.

"My normal one." She smiled.

“Really?”

"Yep with drinking loads of water. " Betty glanced at Jughead. Jughead just smirked to himself. "I feel amazing." Betty told the girls. "Excuse me I'm going to grab some grapes."

“Okay.”

"Jug your printing is on my desk." She hinted.

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"Come get it." Betty prompted pouting slightly.

Jughead got up. He headed to her office as she met him there. Jughead smirked at her. Betty looked her doors as she shut her blinds. 

"Do you really have to go on tonight's date?" Betty pouted pushing him into her chair.

“Do you not want me to?”

"I rather have you home with me." She sat on his lap.

“Then I’ll cancel.”

"Really? So we can get rid off rule 4?" Betty kissed him.

“I don’t mind.”

Betty wrapped her arms around him. "Your mine Jones." Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him back happily. "So I was thinking I was going to order pizza tonight. But you know I can't eat a whole one...well I could but it's no fun to eat alone.

“So you want me to come over and share with you?”

Betty nodded smiling."I have a new cop show I wanted to start watching." She added.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him sweetly. "You should get back out there. I need to get grapes to not look like a fraud."Jughead got up to leave."No goodbye kiss? No pop corn for you later."

Jughead walked back to her and kissed her. He smiled into the kiss. "Happy gorgeous?"

"Definitely."

“I’ll see you later.”

"Definitely." Betty smiled.

Jughead walked out happily. He knew it was only sex but they were falling into old patterns without realising it.

____

It was about 8pm when Betty left the office. She was the last one to leave. She messaged Jughead the address. He got there before she did. She ordered the pizza as she was on the way home getting the meal deal with cookies and wedges. When she got home she let him in with her.

"Hey." She yawned.

He was in his sweats and looked amazing.

“Hey.”

"Pizza is on it's way. I just need a bath and a hot water bottle. Mother nature hates me." Betty pouted."You don't mind do?" She added.

“No it’s fine.”

"Thank you. There's drinks in the fridge. I promise I won't be long. I just have really bad cramps. I came on about an hour ago."

Jughead just nodded.

Betty hung her stuff up. "Juggie make yourself at home." She kissed his cheek.

"Do you need me to go grab you anything from the shop?" 

Betty shook her head no. She headed into the bathroom as Jughead saw old and new photos. He was still in most of them. He just looked around before sitting down. He kept a photo of her in his bedroom. He found it sweet they both did that. He also saw printed advertisements for sales of dogs. She wanted a dog but was going to get his opinion.

He sat scrolling through his phone waiting for her. She came out 20 minutes later in his old plannel set. He was just sitting there. He didn’t notice her come in. Betty hugged him from behind. 

"Hey arch sorry I can't do bro things I'm being held hostage for a pizza date." Betty teased him as he was messaging Archie.

Jughead laughed softly. She walked around the sofa to sit with him. Jughead turned off his phone. Betty snuggled up to him. "Yout missing your hot date for this hot mess."

“I’m more upset I won’t get laid tonight.” He teased, wrapping his arms around her. Betty playfully hit him. "I would but you know my feelings about period sex." She playfully glared at him.

“I was teasing.” He laughed softly."I know." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled back at her. "Guess what pizza we got?"

“What?” Betty wanted to teased him. "Ham and pineapple." She smiled to tease him.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

"Maybe I would." Betty smirked.

“You wouldn’t.” He glared at her.

"Maybe I like it now." Jughead just pouted. “Do you want to see me cry Cooper?” He teased.

"Maybe." Betty giggled kissing him.

“You’re mean.”

"I'm teasing I would never betray you. I hot pepperoni duh."

Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him back getting lost in his embrace. There was a knock on the door. It was the pizza. Betty just sighed as she headed to answer it.

Jughead was so excited. He was so hungry. Betty pulled the cookies out to hord them. They were still warm and gooey. Jughead tried to take them from her.

"Don't you dare Jones." Betty smiled biting one.

“Hand them over.”

"Maybe for a kiss." She flirted.

“How about no kisses for a month if you don’t hand them over.” He smirked.

Betty gasped. "You wouldn't." She pouted.

“Oh I would.” Jughead smirked.

"I don't believe you. Can't last 5 minutes."

“Fine don’t believe me but I’ll do it.”

Betty pouted at him handing him one. Jughead took the box of them from her.  
"Baby!" Jughead just ran off with them. Betty grabbed a slice of pizza before running after him.

Jughead was hiding in her bedroom eating the cookies. Betty found him as she pulled the box out of his hands. Jughead just pouted as Betty giggled and kissed him. She handed him one as he pulled her onto her bed kissing her. The cookies landed all over the floor so neither of them could have them. Jughead just pouted again.

"We could bake some?"

“Okay.”

"That means not eating the ingredients baby doll." Betty teased.

“Fine.”

"Then you can take them home." She yawned kissing him.

“Okay.” Jughead smiled excitedly.

Betty hugged him as he picked her up to the living room. They sat in the kitchen as Betty got out the ingredients. Jughead ate some of the pizza. He began taking some pictures of her. He needed a new background of her.

"I heard your phone going." Betty turned to him sticking her tongue out.

Jughead just pouted. She smiled at him blowing kisses at him. Jughead took a photo. He then saved that as his background. He hadn't smiled this much in years. He put his phone away and ate more pizza.

"Baby vogue asked me today if you could do a shoot for them."

“Wait seriously?!” He said excitedly.

"I might have put in a good word with my contacts." Betty looked at him. "Your joing to Iceland for about a 2 week shoot in a few months." Jughead smiled excitedly and hugged her. Betty hugged him back kissing him.“I can’t wait. Thank you.”

"You deserve it. But I don't know why I'm helping you get to Riverdale faster. " She began needing the dough. Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm teasing Baby. I'm proud of you." Betty kissed him.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

"Anything for my Juggie." Betty yawned sleepily. He kissed her cheek. Betty held him close as she quickly shoved the cookies into the oven. "Stay the night?"

“That’s against the rules.” He teased.

"Worth a try." Betty pouted.

“I’ll stay.”

Her eyes lit up kissing him. "Really? But the rules."

“We can break them just for tonight.”

"Just for tonight?" She raised her eyebrows."I like breaking the rules."

“Yep. Just for tonight.”He said.

Betty smiled kissing him. Jughead kissed her back. "You'll feel my mattress and never want to leave." 

"Is that threat Cooper." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Never cutie pie." Betty teased. 

"You didn't." 

"Oh I did."

Jughead sat her up on the side as he began to kiss her. Betty smiled at him kissing him happily. This is what she had missed. They weren't together but it felt like it. 

It felt all too good to be true. 

There's this match just waiting to happen. Betty knows if you expect the world it will blow up in your face. 

Now as she basks in the happened she awaits that dreaded match to burn the powder keg. To scorch their happiness into a million ashes.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

4 months have passed and Jughead was coming home from his work trip. He loved everything minute of it. Him and Betty messaged non stop. 

The only problem is that he slept with a model. 

They weren't dating so this was allowed. But he felt guilt. He loved betty but they were just fuck buddies.

He would see Betty at work in the morning. He wasn't going to tell her. He didn't think he needed to. He didn't realise the model was close friends with Betty so she already knew.

Betty saw him come into work. He was coming to say hello to her when she just glared at him.

"What?" He said.

"I hope she fucks better than me." She shrugged. Jughead just sighed. "It won't happen again."

"What? It's not like your my boyfriend and today is my birthday."

"Well we had a rule... It was just a quick fuck. And you don't have a right to be mad we can literally have sex whenever you want."

"A rule we out lawed the night you spent at mine." She teared up.

"Well I'm sorry okay?"

"Just forget it Juggie. I was coming to ask you to come out for birthday drinks but I think I'm going to cancel it."

"Are you seriously mad at me?"

"No! I'm mat at myself for falling in love with you harder than before." Betty stormed off.

Jughead followed her into his office. "This whole thing was the worst fucking idea I've ever had! I shouldn't have accepted your offer at the hotel! Forget about this because I'm done!" He snapped.

"Fine! Go fuck that beautiful model! See if I care!" Betty folded her arms being cute. Jughead just glared at her. "And quit being so fucking adorable!" He snapped, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Betty just smirked at him as she messaged him a picture of her pouting with a cupcake for him.

Jughead ignored it. He locked himself in his office. He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't resist her. How could he have forgotten it was her birthday?

He just sighed to himself and rested his face in his hands. He had no idea if he should get her anything. They just had a fight and he told her he was done. Did he really mean it? Maybe.

He couldn't just get her nothing. He loved her and he always knew that. He didn't want to admit that. He wanted things to be less complicated. He just sighed and looked through things he could order for her birthday. He found a good gift that could be shipped to the office later that day.

It was a necklace that she had taken from her at the sisters and never returned back. He just got to work knowing that was settled.

The day quickly passed and he heard the whole office sing happy birthday to her before leaving. Betty was just having Sam and Avery at hers for drinks. He decided to come out and be respectful. That and he had her gift for him.

The packaged was delivered to his office so he wrote out a little note to give to her that said happy birthday. He just put it on her desk.

Betty dismissed everyone so she could go home. She headed to her office to see the box. Betty opened it and teared up. No one knew about this necklace but Jughead. Betty ran up to his office.

His door was locked."Armature." She whispered taking her master key to open the door. She saw him sitting at his desk editing photos from his work trip."You know you could at least help me put it on." Betty smiled.

"Yeah... sure."

He helped her put it on as she opened it up to see pictures of the twins. "Thank you Juggie." Betty smiled at it. "How was iceland?'

"It was nice." He went back to editing the photos. "That's good."Betty sat on his desk. He didn't say anything. "So just curious how did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" Betty just looked at him. Jughead sighed. "We were at the hotel after being out all day on photo shoots and we were all talking. Everyone headed up to bed but we stayed behind because we weren't tired. It just kind of happened." He shrugged.

Betty nodded as Jughead didn't say anything. "She is pretty."

"It was a one time thing." He said, still focusing on editing the photos.

"You said. Well the invites still there."

"What do you mean?"

"Birthday drinks at mine." She whispered looking at him."I'm working late."

Betty nodded before leaving. Jughead got up and locked the door again.

___

They ignored each other like that for a month before it got too much. Betty couldn't take it anymore. She came to his office. She stormed in and just sat at his desk in silence. He just looked at her confused. Betty just stared at him. She knew he was heading to Riverdale this weekend.

"What?" He said.

"Your avoiding me."

"You're avoiding me too. Plus I told you I was done." He said. He was just going to Riverdale for a visit. He couldn't wait to move back home in a couple years though.

"Well I actually came to tell you I got you a shoot with Elle."

"Really?" Betty just nodded."That's great. Thanks."

"Your going to Tokyo for it." She whispered before leaving.

Jughead just got back to work. She turned back to him. "Even if your done with me you could talk to me." Betty cried.

"You were avoiding me too Betty. And I was only done with you because you over reacted and got mad!"

"How can I over react when I'm in love with you Jughead! I wasn't avoiding I was working!" She snapped.

"That's exactly why I'm done! We were just supposed to be hooking up and you tried to make it more than we agreed to!"

"I didn't mean too! You shouldn't be so fucking lovable!" Betty came back into the room.

"We had an agreement and it was going fine!"

"I'm so fucking sorry your irresistible." She walked closer to him. Jughead just glared at her. "You know your glares just turn me on." Betty glared back.

"We were just supposed to be hooking up! It was your idea!"

"I know! I fucked up!" She snapped.

Betty slammed her hands on the table. Jughead just glared at her."You have your name out their Jughead! Your getting multiple offers so you could just fucking leave! If you don't want to be here!" She cried.

"Maybe I will!" He snapped.

"Fine! Like I care!" Betty wiped her tears. 

She forward him all the emails with the offers he got. Jughead looked through them. Betty slammed the door. "I want all your articles on my desk by the end of the day or people will get fired!" She screamed.

Jughead went through and accepted a bunch of offers. He had them lined up for the next year and finally didn't need to keep working for Betty. This weekend when he went home he decided he wouldn't come back. He went to Betty's office to quit.

Betty was typing away furiously. She had tears in her eyes as she worked. She was just listening to their song crying. Jughead knocked on the door.

"Go away." She cried. "No meetings today."

"It's Jughead."

"Definitely go away." She uttered through her tears.

"I need to talk to you."

"Your quitting. I already know." She cried.

"Yeah..."

Betty let him in as she was crying her heart out. “How soon can I leave? Does this count as a one week notice or can I just go?” Betty was trying to keep strong. She just wiped her tears away.

Jughead just looked at her waiting for an answer.

"You can leave. I know how much you want to leave." She whispered.

“Okay... thank you. I’ll go pack my things.”

Betty just nodded. "Leaving drinks tonight. Its tradition." She whispered. "I won't be attending."

“I’m just going to skip that.”

"Can't we say goodbye baby?"

“You said you didn’t care. In fact, you told me to leave.”

"You know I lied! You know I care! You know this is hard for me!" Betty sobbed.

“Well I’m leaving! Get the fuck over it!”

"No! You feel it too! You still love me!" Betty yelled as Sam and Avery came in. Jughead just walked out."Don't go! Please Juggie!"

Jughead just walked down the hall to his office. He started angrily packing his things. Betty just looked at her friends broken. They came and hugged her.

"I messed up."

“What happened?”

Betty wiped her tears. "We've been having sex for months."

“Seriously?”

"Now he's leaving to go back home. I'm losing him again. The first time was hard enough and now it's happening again... I'm just going to go home." She lied. 

She was going to Jughead's. 

She had a goodbye present. Jughead packed up his office before going to his apartment. He found her waiting outside it.

“Why are you here?” He said annoyed.

"To give your flannels back and your goodbye present. I knew you would leave but I didn't expect it to be so soon. Who was I kidding with just wanting sex with you? God you are my Juggie." Betty passed him the box.

Jughead opened the box. It was all his flannels and a Polaroid camera he's been wanting since high school. There was also I little note book of Betty's thought since he was back in her life.

“Thanks.” He said closing the box.

"Juggie I never meant to fall in love with you again. I just wanted you back in my life anyway I could have you." Betty confessed before starting to leave.

Jughead didn’t say anything and went into his apartment. He opened the notebook and began reading it.

-Juggie and I baked cookies yesterday. It felt like the old us. The us that didn't care about anything. That just loved each other. I fear that our time is running out. He was right all those years ago. We are on borrowed time. I just want to cherish it. I love him.-

Jughead just sighed as he just ran to see her.He didn’t know why but he just couldn’t stop himself. "Betts I love you too." He grabbed her before she opened her car. Betty just looked at him tearing up. “You do?” 

He nodded.

"What are we doing baby?" She looked at him.

“I’m leaving.”

"So it's over again?" Betty hid her face in his chest. “There’s no place for me here.”Betty nodded crying."What about us?"

“My home is Riverdale. You broke my heart Betty. Just because I love you doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

"What if I come home? I love you. We can't be over." She looked at him. 

"Baby we both know it's over." Jughead cried.

“Please Juggie...” She whispered. 

“You left Riverdale for a reason and if I couldn’t even keep you there in the first place what’s the point?”

"It wasn't about you. I needed to heal Riverdale will always live within me." Betty cupped his face.

“Still Betty you wouldn’t even stay for me. You left. You lied to me.” He stepped away from her.

"So if you walk away what happens with us?" 

"Your not Riverdale but I am. Riverdale will always be me and not you. It's better to let go baby."

Betty just cried, holding his face. 

“I’m leaving tonight.” He said. “You can’t stop me.”

"Do you think there's a chance for us?" She asked.

“I can’t trust you Betty.”

Betty just nodded. 

"I love you and I always will." She kissed him. 

_____

5 years later-

Jughead was at work when she got the alert for Betty 

-Elizabeth Cooper married to famous photographer Nik st clair.-  
He was happy for her. Their love must have only been puppy love. She must be happier now. 

It was only matter of time for one of them to move on. 

Jughead was Riverdale and Betty wasn't. 

Betty had a three year old with Nik. She was currently at home as she was looking through her photo albums. 

"Mummy why sad?" Spencer asked. He saw hr looking at a picture of Jughead. "Who that? Daddy brother?'

Betty just laughed softly hugging her son. "No baby boy. That was mummy's first love." She kissed his forehead. 

"First luv?" Spencer looked confused.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled. “He was my best friend and more.”

"Your my best end mummy." Spencer smiled. "What happened?"

“A lot did... We wanted different things.” Betty kissed his cheek.

"But you luv him."

"And I love you more baby. You see with love honey it is a journey. You don't know what's going to happen. You have to cherish time together and when it hurts you let it hurt. Because if the pain hurts after you move on. A true love will accept that will expect that it won't last forever and let you move on to have the things you want. It may sting a little but the pain you suffer is worth the love of someone else." She hugged Spencer. "Come on we have to go meet granny in Pops."

Spencer followed her as they left. They were in Riverdale for the holidays. Betty picked up Spencer as they headed into the diner. She sat with him as Jughead walked up to them.

“Hi...” He said.

"Hi." She smiled softly. 

"First luv." Spencer waved.

“What are you doing in town?” Jughead asked.

"Showing Spencer where is Mommy grew up. Nik is being a bit of a dick and I had to get away." She whispered afraid.

Jughead just nodded.

"Maybe you could join us tomorrow? We're going to the river?"

“Maybe.”

Betty nodded. Jughead just walked off.

It was the first time she was in Riverdale in 15 years. 

It was weird. 

She left with secrets and she's returning with secrets. 

Would she come clean this time?


	7. Chapter 7

The following day Betty was with Spencer in his swim suit. Betty was clothed head to toe. She was playing with him. 

She hadn't realised how much she missed him. She knew Jughead wouldn't show up. She was hoping he would. 

"Mummy can we go in the water?"

"Maybe soon. Remember mummy has to stay clothed." 

"Why?" Jughead questioned as he joined them.

"Jughead... I didn't think you would come." 

"I was bored." He shrugged.

"Oh well I can't lie anymore." Betty pulled her top off to reveal all the bruises. Jughead just looked at her. "Daddy likes to get heavy handed."

"What the fuck?"

"So this trip is me trying to make Spencer safe." She whispered.

"Please Juggie I just need a friend."

"Okay..."

"What do you want to say?" Betty looked at him.

"Why would you stay with him?"

"If I leave he takes 35 percent ot my business. He takes Spencer and then kills me." She whispered shaking. Jughead didn't say anything. "I was so desperate to move on I made myself believe he was this good guy. I might have to leave Spencer here so I can go back to LA and sort this out " Betty looked up at him.

Jughead didn't say anything.

"But I'm figuring that out in the new year. I just have to hide these and keep my little boy safe. He likes you." Betty smiled. "He likes your leather jacket."

Jughead just nodded.

"Jug I am just asking for a friend. I'm so terrified." She cried.

"Okay..."

"You don't have to be here if you want to leave." Spencer came running to Betty. 

"Mommy." He hugged her

"I'll help." Jughead said.

"How?" Betty asked. "Spence this is Juggie."

"Hi." Jughead said. He turned back to Betty. "I'll help take care of him while you sort things out."

Betty hugged him tightly. Jughead hugged her back. "Thank you." She whispered pulling away. "I don't want to go yet until after Christmas."Jughead just nodded. "Mummy can we go in the water?" Spencer held his arm band up.

"Sure." Betty smiled.

It was Easter time so the weather was warm.

"Do you want to come?" Spencer asked.

“Of course. You’re not allowed to swim without me.” Betty hugged him.

"Mummy I'm talking to Juggie."

“I’ll watch.” Jughead smiled.

Betty smiled at him. She took her top off again. She picked up Spencer. They walked into the water as Spencer smiled. She smiled at Jughead as he sat down. Spencer was splashing Betty as she giggled. He looked at them with love in her eyes.

They played in the water for a couple hours before getting out. Betty came out to find Jughead smiling at her. She smiled back. "You should have joined us." She added.

"It was good watching you two." Jughead smiled.

Spencer sat down eating a sandwich giving some to Jughead. 

"Spence Gramma is going to look after you tonight as mommy is getting us a room at the five seasons so we can have privacy. And so mummy can get a shower alone."

“Okay.”He said.

“Betty if you need a place to stay I have open trailers.” Jughead told her.

"I hate leaving him alone for more than 5 minutes... really?"Betty smiled. "Because that would be perfect."

“Yeah.”

"Your the best Juggie." She kissed his cheek. Jughead smiled faintly. "Juggie are you mommy's first luv?" Spencer asked.

“What do you mean?”

"He means first love Jug. He saw me looking at photos of everyone." Betty smiled.

“Oh.”

"Mommy also said true love." Spencer munched on his sandwich.

"Okay Mister what happened to secrets."

"Secrets are bad Mommy."

“Secrets are bad.” Jughead agreed.

"Okay fine. I said you were my true love when he asked. But secrets are keeping me alive."Betty pouted.

“Secrets broke us Betts.” Jughead said.

"That's why I hate them but Juggie." She whispered tearing up. "I don't want to end up in the hospital again."

Jughead just nodded.

"Can we have a fresh start Juggie? So much has happened and I know I messed up but I never stopped loving you. I would love to be your friend or more when the time is right."

“We can work towards friendship.” Betty smiled at him. She reached out to hold his hand. "That's why I didn't want to lie to you. "

"I appreciate that Betts but we need you safe."

____

The holiday passed and Betty headed back to California. She knew it wasn't good. She was nervous but had a plan. She got back to their house and he was furious. She kept away from him.

"Don't come near me!" She yelled. "I want a divorce!"

"Your not getting one!'

“Yes I am!”

"No your not!"

"Why?" Betty questioned.

"Because you vowed." He shoved her to the floor. "Don't push it."

"I'm not." She whispered.

"Where is our son!"

"Safe from you." 

"Me!"

"Yes you! I'm getting a restraining order from you."

“You’ll regret that!”

"No I won't. Boys!" Betty shouted.

Jughead insisted she bring serpents with her to help her bring him to the police. Sweet Pea and Fangs came in.

"Meet my old friends. Hand yourself in. I've already called the police and they are on their way."

Nick tried to make a run for it. The boys stopped him. They tugged him outside as the police showed up. The police had all the photos and multiple complaints and arrested him. Betty felt a massive weight lifted off her shoulders.

She couldn’t wait to go back to Spencer. Betty decided she would move home for a little while and just make monthly trips to the office. She had the trailer. She got a plane ride home. She slept soundly. 

_____

Back in Riverdale: 

Betty was exhausted when she knocked on Jughead's trailer at 8am to get Spencer. 

Jughead answered the door exhausted. “Hey... he’s still asleep.”

"Sorry for waking you." Betty yawned.

“It’s okay. Come in.” He yawned.

Betty hugged him. Jughead was surprised. He gently hugged her back."Thank you. I'm free." She kissed him. Jughead pulled away."Sorry." She stood back.

“It’s okay.” Betty pulled money and passed him it. “Betty you don’t have to.”

"I do and this is the rent for the next year." Betty told him.

Jughead just nodded.

"That's if you'll have us."

“You’re staying?”

"I just have to fly over each month for monthly meetings and I can mainly do it on Skype." Betty smiled.

“Why would you stay? You hate it here.”

"Its safe here. I realised how much I miss home." She looked at him with her adorable pout."What do you say Juggie?"

“Sure.”

Betty jumped up and down happily. He just smiled faintly. They sat down together watching the news. They were waiting for Spencer to wake up.

"Oh god I kissed your soft lips. Friends don't kiss."

“It’s fine.” Betty just licked her lips. "Okay."

“Betts I love your son. He’s the sweetest.” Jughead smiled.

"I don't know how I did it." She giggled.

“You’re an amazing mom.”

"Thanks baby...Juggie."

Jughead just nodded.

"He likes you too."

“Really?”

"Yep he hasn't stopped talking about how amazing Juggie is." Betty smiled. 

Jughead just smiled. They made small talk until Spencer woke up.

After 5 years she was finally safe.

What's weird enough she was back home in Riverdale.

But for how long?

They do say Riverdale lives within.


	8. Chapter 8

A year later-

Betty and Jughead have become close friends over the years. Spencer adores Jughead.

As silly as it sounds they've become a little family. They’re always together. Spencer has gotten so attached to Jughead.

They were currently at his trailer playing with the litter of puppies a dog on the trailer site had. Jughead was keeping one.

"Mommy can we keep one?" Spencer pouted.

"I'll think about it Spence."Spencer looked up at Jughead. "Daddy?"

Jughead looked at Betty. She couldn't help but smile at him. Jughead didn’t know what to think.

"I can tell him to call you Juggie if you don't like it." She whispered."I wasnt expecting it either."

“I just wasn’t expecting that... I’m not his dad.”

"I know and he knows that but Jughead your more of a dad to him than Nick ever was." Betty explained. Jughead just nodded. "I'll just tell him to stop."

“No it’s okay. I just don’t want to confuse him.”

Betty knelt down to Spencer. "Spence you know daddy isn't Juggie?" She whispered.

"I know but I want Juggie as my daddy."

Jughead smiled faintly. Betty smiled up at him. "We should talk later." Betty bit her lip. Jughead just nodded.

____

Later that day when Spencer was in bed Jughead came around. Betty her lingerie set on. Jughead knocked on the door to her trailer. She opened the door smiling at him.

“Hey...”

"Hey please say your single." Betty looked him seductively. 

“I am. Why?”

"Because every time your with Spencer it makes me want you more. I've been so respectful of this friend shit. But we've been through so much and I just want my Juggie now and forever." Jughead didn’t say anything. "Take the leap of faith with me baby." Betty pouted.

Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Betty gasped not expecting that reaction but happily kissed him back. Jughead stepped into her trailer as they kissed. Betty slipped her tongue in. He deepened the kiss. She managed to close the door without ot banging. Jughead lifted her up as he carried her over to the counter. He set her down not breaking the kiss. They were both smiling into the kiss. 

"I love you." Betty confessed.

“I love you too.”

"We can't wake Spence." She began sucking a hickey to his neck.

“Then let’s go to mine.”

"Baby who will look after Spence." Betty pouted.

“He’s asleep Betts. My trailer is less than a minute walk away.”

"Fine I have baby monitors. One minute." 

Betty quickly turned it on in his room before Jughead carried her to his. They walked in and he carried her to his bedroom. She giggled as he laid her down. He got on top of her kissing her. Betty wrapped her feet around him.

He started to kiss her neck. “God I’ve missed this.”

"The sex or me?" Betty teased smiling.

“Both.”

"Me too Juggie." She moved to kiss his lips. Jughead kissed her back.

They just kissed as clothes came flying off. The kisses weren't heated but loving. Bettu pulled a condom out of her bra.

"We'll need this unless you want a baby with me."

“Slow down Betts we have all night.” He smirked.

"You underestimate Spence." She giggled.

“He likes to sleep.”Betty kissed him. "He likes to ruin my sex life."

“You’re forgetting Betts,” He smirked. “We like things kinky.”

"Nope I just want to love you."

“Fine.”He pouted.

"Maybe with a little kink." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. He then kissed down her body teasingly. Betty moaned softly. Her hands move to his hair. 

“Juggie kiss me.” She demanded.

Jughead smirked as he leaned up and kissed her. He dragged his hands over her thigh. She moaned softly. He gently inserted two fingers as he rubbed her softly. She moaned more as he moved faster. Betty hadn't been touched like this in years. She hummed in delight after cumming five minutes into it. Jughead licked his fingers smirking.

"Your so smug." She flipped them over.

“Always.”

"I can be smug too." Betty brought her lips over him as she began sucking softly at him. She continued to tease him as he came in her mouth. Jughead kissed her passionately. She smiled happily as she got him hard again. He pulled her up so she was sitting on his stomach.

"Hey handsome." She giggled.

“Hey beautiful.”

"So to my earlier question. Condom or not." She teased.

“Condom.”

"Wise chose. One baby is too much." She rolled it on him.

Jughead kissed her as Betty kissed him she slowly sank down on him. She began to move softly teasing him. Jughead groaned softly. She moved faster teasing him more. Jughead moved with her. They moved in unison making love. It was soft and filled in awe. They came together kissing each other.

"That was amazing." She kissed him. "But we should get back to our son."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Carry me romeo."

Jughead picked her up as he carried back to her trailer. He crawled into bed with her as he finally felt like he's home.

_____

October came and it was Jughead's birthday. Spencer was 4 and wrote Jughead a cars.

'Be my daddy?'

Jughead was coming over later that day. Betty and Spencer was busy making a cake up Hotdog eating the food that dropped. Jughead knocked on the door.

"Come in." Betty smiled as she was covered in flour. Jughead kissed her happily. "Hey baby."

“Hey.”

"Spence wanted to bake daddy a cake. Now our trailer is a bomb site." She smiled."But we now have a cake and a card for you." Spencer handed it to him. Jughead just smiled."Open it."

Jughead opened it up. He read it and looked up at them. Spencer handed him some papers. Jughead teared up.

"What do you say baby?"

“Of course.”

Spencer kissed him. "Yay daddy is my daddy."Jughead smiled happily. Betty came and hugged them."I thought it was about time."

“Definitely.”

"Its the perfect gift." Betty added.

"Daddy can you help me with my shoes?"

Jughead picked him up."Sure buddy." Betty smiled at them as she had a work call. She stepped outside to leave them too it. As she walked out side she saw Sam and Avery there.

"Oh my God your here!" She teared up. 

"Yep we wanted to see you and Spencer. Obviously to see if its true." 

"Jughead!" Sam shouted.

Betty smiled excitedly and ran to hug them. Jughead came out with Spencer and Hotdog. Spencer ran up to his aunties.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"So Jughead was daddy material." Sam smirked.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Baby she is teasing." Betty kissed him.

"She is exactly like Toni and its chilling." Jughead pouted.

“Deal with it jones.”

"Guys leave my Juggie alone." Betty hugged him. 

"Sammy is better than T. T scary." Spencer pouted.Jughead laughed softly."Av is nicer than Cher." He added.

“Definitely.” Jughead agreed.

"Don't let your aunties hear you say that." Betty held Jughead's hand. Jughead kissed Betty’s cheek."If Cher hears him say that well that's on you." She playfully glared at him.

“Oh well.” He shrugged.

"So you two finally finally pulled your head out your bums." Avery said as she jumped up and down with Spencer.

"We did." Jughead held her. 

"Daddy signed papers to me my daddy today." Spencer smiled. Jughead hugged him."Best daddy ever."

“I love you Spence.” Jughead smiled.

"I love you too daddy."

Betty teared up looking at her family. Jughead hugged her. "So your not coming back to California?"Sam asked.

"Only for work trips and holidays. My heart lays in Riverdale." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled happily."Plus it's kind of hard to fly pregnant."

“What?”

"That was your next surprise but the girls called." Betty smiled.

“You’re pregnant?”

"2 months." She passed him the test. Jughead hugged her happily. Betty looked up at him kissing him.

"I guess we'll have to make another trip in 7 months time baby." Sam kissed Avery.

____

7 months later:

Betty and Jughead had brought a beautiful baby girl into the world. Spencer was being so gentle with his baby sister at the hospital. Jughead was so happy. He loved his family so much.

"Baby hold Juliet." Betty smiled sleepily. Jughead happily held her. "We really did take the long way around." Betty giggled.

“Yeah.”

Spencer sat with Jughead.

Betty just looked at her family and its crazy to her how she didn't see it. Riverdale will always be her home. 

Her heart never truly left Riverdale. Jughead Jones held the keys to her heart. 

Betty Cooper learnt over the years that you can never really escape being a townie. No matter where you are in the world your always going to be a small town person.

It doesn't matter what town you live in it will forever live in you. Memories matter it's how we cope.

As for Betty Cooper, Riverdale well and truly lives within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading our fic we hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can follow us on tumblr @kisvids and @@hbiccjblogs 
> 
> Or on Instagram @kisvids and @colbiejais_glam

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this collab.


End file.
